culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
| composer = Guy Moon | theme_music_composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 54 (List of episodes) | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = Lazar Saric | location = Nickelodeon on Sunset Hollywood, California | camera = Film; Single-camera | runtime = 22 minutes | company = | channel = Nickelodeon | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) | first_aired = | last_aired = | related= The Fairly OddParents }} Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (sometimes shortened to "Ned's Declassified") is an American live action sitcom on Nickelodeon that debuted in the Nickelodeon Sunday night TEENick scheduling block on September 12, 2004. The series' original pilot episode aired on September 7, 2003, without many of the current version's main characters, and it was ordered to series by Nickelodeon in early 2004. The one-hour special "movie" series finale aired on June 8, 2007. The show was produced by Apollo ProScreen GmbH & Co. Filmproduktion KG in association with Jack Mackie Pictures. Its main executive producer and creator is Scott Fellows, the head writer for The Fairly OddParents. Premise Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide follows the lives of Ned Bigby, Jennifer "Moze" Mosely, and Simon "Cookie" Nelson-Cook. The first season takes place during the first semester of seventh grade, the second season covers the second semester of seventh grade, and season 3 takes place during the entire eighth grade. Throughout the series, Ned builds up a number of 'tips' for his "survival guide", and uses the tips to help himself and his classmates cope with the standard struggles of middle school. Each individual episode relates to a topic in the guide, such as popularity, grades, or sports, as well as developing other plots (such as Ned's love life) throughout. Episodes Locations The show takes place at the fictional James K. Polk Middle School, named after the 11th President of the United States, James K. Polk. The exterior of the school was filmed at La Mesa Junior High in Santa Clarita, California. The school's colors are gold and green and its mascot is the Wolves, which is a common theme throughout the school's interior. During the first season, all of the show's action took place within the school or its grounds, and with the exception of one or two notable occasions, everything happened indoors. However, during season 2, the show's producers decided they wanted more exterior scenes, so more outdoor shots were used, and on certain occasions, the show took place off school property. The show's finale, for example, took place almost entirely off the school grounds. Cast * Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby * Lindsey Shaw as Jennifer "Moze" Mosely * Daniel Curtis Lee as Simon "Cookie" Nelson-Cook * Jim J. Bullock as Mr. Monroe (main role (season 1); recurring role (seasons 2–3)) * Daran Norris as Gordy (recurring role (season 1); main role (seasons 2–3)) Crew Directors * Dan Coffie * Paul Hoen * Chip Hurd * Savage Steve Holland * Saman Ahmed * Jonathan Judge * David Kendall * Joe Menendez * Bethany Rooney * Fred Savage * Gary Stella * Adam Weissman * Marcus Wagner * Jonathan Winfrey * Brandon Browning * Lazar Saric Reception Ratings The September 12, 2004 debut of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide received a 4.5 rating, with 914,000 tween viewers, which was described as "healthy, but not as stellar" ratings by Variety s Denise Martin. Reviews Robert Lloyd of Los Angeles Times upon reviewing the series finale of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide remarked that it was "one of the best series on television -- a show that took genre conventions and ran them through unpredictable changes". Proposed spin-off In June 2008, Werkheiser signed a development contract with Nickelodeon for a spin-off that would deal with his character's adventures in high school. The show was never greenlit to production, due to the other major actors from the original series being busy with their own projects – creator and executive producer Scott Fellows was working on another Nickelodeon show, Big Time Rush; Daniel Curtis Lee was committed to Disney XD's Zeke and Luther; and Lindsey Shaw was working as the lead on ABC Family's on 10 Things I Hate About You. DVD releases In the USA there have been four DVD releases made for the series. * TEENick Picks, Volume 1 – features "Guide to: Computer Labs and Backpacks" (Season 1, Episode 9) * Special Field Trip Edition – features the telecast and "Guide to: Dismissal and The School Play" (Season 3, Episode 4) * The Best of Season 1 and The Best of Season 2. The first season of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide was released on DVD in the Netherlands, Australia, and Belgium on April 9, 2009. The Netherlands also released the second season, although both seasons were only released with Dutch dubbing. It's unknown if there will follow more places in Europe, or someplace else. In the United States, the entire series has been released on iTunes, but in Season 2, the episode "Music Class & Class Clown" is missing. All three seasons are currently available on the Amazon Video Instant Streaming service (season 2, episode 18: "Music Class & Class Clown" is the only episode missing ). All three seasons were previously available on the Netflix Instant Streaming service (season 2, episode 18: "Music Class & Class Clown" was the only episode missing). Alliance Home Entertainment has released the first two seasons on DVD in Canada only. The third and final season was supposed to be released on February 7, 2012 in Canada only, but again the production was delayed.Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: Season 1: Amazon.ca: DVD. Amazon.ca. Retrieved on 2012-04-07.Ned's Declassified School Survival Season 2: Amazon.ca: DVD. Amazon.ca. Retrieved on 2012-04-07.Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: Season 3: Amazon.ca: Devon Werkheiser, Lindsey Shaw, Daniel Curits Lee, Kyle Swann, Daran Norris, Christian Serratos, Austin Butler, Joe Menendez, David Kendall, Savage Steve Holland, Scott Fellows, Lazar Saric, Mike Preister: DVD. Amazon.ca. Retrieved on 2012-04-07. References External links * (NICK) * * Category:2000s American comedy television series Category:2004 American television series debuts Category:2007 American television series endings Category:2004 television series debuts Category:2007 television series endings Category:2000s Nickelodeon shows Category:American television sitcoms Category:American children's television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Family Channel shows Category:Middle school television series Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Television shows set in Los Angeles County, California Category:Television series created by Scott Fellows